Beastboy meets Alex Mercer
by Robin1996ify
Summary: This is what happen when our favorite green shape shifter meets the unstable virus monster AKA Zeus. Rated K for throwing ice creams to Control Freak..


AUTHOR NOTE: I'm writing this just for fun. It nothing to do with my latest fic: 'what really happen teen titans studio' and 'Garfield in Boots'.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans or.. Prototype..

* * *

"Dude! Wanna play 'Ultimate Mega Monkey Race' with me?" asked Beastboy. It was another boring at Titans Tower. With low criminal rate this days, our favorite hero team decided to rest from the 'fighting the bad guys'. But, not all the titans were decide to rest in calmer way..(you know what mean..)

"Chill out, B! But, I'm sorry.. I can't play with you for today. I have to wax my T-Car. Sorry again.." said Cyborg. Beastboy looked very sad. He already asked the other team member to spend a time with him, but none of them want to join with him. He already asked Robin to be his 'training buddies' but, Robin said that he already asked Starfire to be his 'training partner', and they already starts training an hour ago. He also already asked Raven to go to the Comic Convention with him, but she nowhere to be found. At least, she left him a note that say:

_If you're looking for me, I'm in the City Library. Don't bother to find me.. Especially with you, Beastboy.._

Well, that was bummer for our green teen hero…

* * *

"What should I do for this day? Nobody wants to spend a time with me, because they were to busy! Man, this day is suck!" said Beastboy, he was walking on the city park, kicking some can on his pathway, realizing this day will gets even boring if there is no crimes in the city. But, not for long..

Beastboy was licking his chocolate ice cream that he just bought on the ice cream truck (which always parked in the park..). While he busily licking his sweet-yet refreshing dessert, he looked to a tall man, who also buys the same ice cream like he has. He wears a plain grey hoodie and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. That guy also wears a plain blue jeans and black shoes. Beastboy got to admit that the guy's jacket looks very awesome.

"I wonder where did he got his jacket? I bet I will look very cool with those.." said Beastboy to himself. He decided to talk to that guy.

But before he can do that, suddenly Control Freak came and pushed Beastboy out from his way.

"Dude! What gives?" yelled Beastboy, rubbing his head, who were in pain.

"You were on my way to buy those ice cream!" yelled Control Freak, pointing to the ice cream truck.

"Dude! Can you just wait on the line like the other kids?" asked Beastboy.

"No way! I'm a criminal! Criminal didn't waits on the line!" yelled Control Freak. With that, Control Freak suddenly pull out his remote control, press it's button, and suddenly the ice cream truck transformed into a 'monster ice cream truck'! (artificial flavor included..)

"Dude! You've got to be kidding me!" said Beastboy, transforming himself into a bear, and start clawing out 'the monster'.

"All I want is my strawberry flavor ice cream!" yelled Control Freak, on top of the 'monster'.

After some pointless battle between Beastboy versus Control Freak(via 'ice cream truck' monster..) , Control Freak was about to attack Beastboy with seventy flavor ice creams and two hundred toppings, but the 'monster' suddenly slipped out (because there were a lot of ice cream on the ground..), it's hand accidentally push the man in hoodie, causing him to fall, and his ice cream successfully falls into the ground..

"Wake up you worthless monster!" yelled Control Freak, to his 'monster'. Beastboy shifting himself into a T-Rex, ready for the battle, but he didn't got his battle, because suddenly the man in hoodie walks into the battle, angry because Control Freak's monster just causing him to drop his ice cream. The man in hoodie quickly transforms his hand into a HUGE BLADE! The man start to attack Control Freak's monster with his build in blade, causing the monster to drop Control Freak and running away, screaming like a little girl..

"Okay! Okay! I'm surrender!" said Control Freak ,hands in the air.

"Great! Now wait here, until the police came to pick you up back to the prison!" said Beastboy, tying Control Freak into the tree.

"But, can I at least get my ice cream?"

"Dude.. the ice cream truck just runs away screaming like a girl and you still wants an ice cream?"

* * *

After a very annoying moments later..

"Dude! That was cool power you've got there!" said Beastboy, finally talking to the hoodie man..

"Eh.. thanks?"

"I was actually to go spend a time with my friends, but they didn't want to join.. It was suck, you know?"

"Well, I guess so.."

"By the way! My name is Beastboy! What's your name?"

"Alex.. Alex Mercer.."

"Where are you come from?" asked Beastboy, again.

"New York City.."

"New York? I heard that New York has been isolated due the virus that have been attacked that city." Said Beastboy. Even though he was a goofball for the rest of the titans, he at least managed to watch a national news too..

"Yeah.. luckily , I wasn't there when that happen.." said Alex, obviously lying to Beastboy.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Would you like to join me for a movie?" asked Beastboy.

"Sure.."

* * *

And there you have it. Beastboy and Alex Mercer watching 'Dark Shadow' on the public cinema. Meanwhile, the other titans were already done their activities. They decided to go watch the movie in public cinema.

"Hey, did anyone sees Beastboy?" asked Robin.

"I don't know man. Maybe he was wandering around the town, flirting on the bunch of chicks. Maybe we should watch 'Dark Shadow' on the cinema. I heard that movie was good." Said Cyborg.

"Yes my friends! I shall prepare our 'snack of movie' and 'popped corn'!" said Starfire, cheerful as always..

"Eh.. Star? We can't bring a snack from outside the cinema.." said Raven.

"Yeah! And maybe we should go to the cinema without Beastboy! He always make a lot of noise when we were watching a movie. Remember last time? He makes us kicked out from the cinema!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah.. I guess watching a movie without Beastboy for once isn't gonna be a bad idea.." said Robin.

That was what you think Robin..

The titans suddenly surprised to sees Beastboy was came out from the cinema with a guy. The titans quickly came over to Beastboy.

"Hey guys! What's up?" greets Beastboy.

"Eh hi Beastboy.. So, who's you're new friend?" asked Robin, looking to Alex, who was holding his Root beer cup and Cinema's popcorn.

"His name is Alex. I just met him a hour ago. He helping me defeated Control Freak on the park!" said Beastboy, introducing Alex to the titans.

"Really? He has a superpower or he just like Robin?" asked Cyborg, receiving a glares from Robin.

"He really does has a superpower! Alex, show them!"

Alex quickly transformed his hand into blade(like the one he did when trying to attack Control Freak..), then into a gigantic claws, a hammer fist, and finally he transformed himself into a fully armored Alex.

"Wow! That was.. unbelievable!" said Robin.

"Friend! Maybe we should ask our new friend, Alex to join the Teen Titans!"said Starfire.

"Great idea Star! Alex, would you like to join to our team?" asked Robin.

"I'm sorry. I cannot.." said Alex.

"But why?" asked Beastboy, sad..

"I still need to return back to New York. I have unfinished business in there.."

"Can I ever see you again?"

"Maybe, one day.." and with that, Alex quickly runs to the tallest building, do wall run, jumps into a flying helicopter, and hijacked it in mid air..(the helicopter's pilot being thrown into a garbage truck..). Alex drove the helicopter to the New York..

"I guess we can be best friend.." said Beastboy, with a hope in his face..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: My first Teen titans crossover!And my first Prototype fanfic! I'm just a new fan for Prototype and I never know what does it feel to play it. (because I don't have Xbox 360 or even Playstation 3) So, feel free to review this ridiculous fanfic or just PM me!


End file.
